The disease
by Ashley Terror
Summary: As a mysterious disease destroys America, leaving no survivors, the toll sends some over the edge. Bending what the people of Forks, Washington called normal. What will happen when this disease takes everything it touches down, even immortal.ful sum insid
1. Full summary

As a mysterious disease destroys America, leaving no survivors, the toll sends some over the edge. Bending what the people of Forks, Washington called normal. What will happen when this disease takes everything it touches down, not just the mortal. When the disaster hits to close to home, realization is cruel. When her angel is taken, his beautiful gone, how will the most unlikely pair cope?


	2. When no one comes home

**a/n yeah, this is my story. It can be sad. but its original. someone name the disease for me, and the story???????? idk who's point of view the first paragraphs in...**

This was entirely wrong..... but nothing had ever felt as right to her. They were far away now.... never to know. So why was this so wrong? Edward and Alice were far gone by now, escaped from their mental spouses. Jasper was especially moody, and Charlie and Renee's back to back deaths were pushing Bella over the edge. Carlisle hadn't made it back from the hospital in weeks, so everyone basically stayed in their rooms, hunting rarely. Some new disease was tearing Bella to pieces, trapping Nessie in La Push because its 'sterile' and killing her parents, then to top it all off, driving her love away. No one was even allowed into La Push, and the wolves were constantly running the borders to make sure.

So wrong......... yet so Edward, her husband...... Alice, Jasper's wife and Bella's best friend. What id Nessie found out? What would she do? It was not right, but I couldn't even talk. The space between them has shrunk to only a single inch, and breathing was a minimum. "Bella." I hate how much I love him saying my name........ His permanently hoarse, deep country voice was like honey, far better than velvet. His voice... reminds me of when Jasper has wet hair......... "Jasper." He had the same reaction to his name as I did to mine. He even had this honey scent to him........ No! Vampires get distracted way to easy. I opened my eyes, his golden ones immediately melted me.

This had become routine since they left, and no one seemed to notice, if they did they did not care. When we sat next to each other in front of everyone, Rosalie would start laughing and walk off. No one cared besides me and Nessie that the 'short break' was almost 2 months long. Nessie needed him and _he was not their_ for her. "Bella, as I assume you have noticed, the space between us is less than an inch, and I'm closing it." I fell into him, melting into every curve. "They won't be back for awhile, Bella. _They_ left _us_. Don't blame you. It was more me. _Alice_ knew something, which means so did _Edward_." The names came out in broken snarls, and I realized Jasper was opening up to me. My phone went off, and I sighed and opened it. The name was '_Edward'_ "Hello?" Even to me, sounded eager. Instead of velvet, music answered me.

"Bella, get Renesmee out of La Push. No more Jacob. She stay inside, hear me? Don't hunt unless absolutely necessary, and when you do only get the biggest and healthiest animals. Stay inside. Carlisle said to say hes staying at the hospital to keep from infecting you." She said in one breath. "Alice, its a disease, we are vampires." I said lightly. "So? Listen to me, Bella! We came across 2 nomads, dying with the disease like humans!" She coughed a few times. "We can not come home, not now. Bella," Her voice broke. "T-take care of Jasper. You know what I mean. I've been getting visions lately. Please." It was all in fragments, all distraught. "Bye, Bella." Click. I snapped the phone shut, suddenly lacking the strength to do anything further. I relaxed, falling into Jasper. He took the phone lightly from my hands and slid it into my back pocket. He rested his arm on my lower back. "Numb. Please, Jasper. Numb." I choked. Slowly, the same numb I felt when he left started to consume me. I closed me eyes, and the last think I felt before sinking into an unthinking stupor was Jasper's lips on my forehead.

_Voices._ Too many voices. One stood out, pure and smooth. "But but what if they don't get better? I _know _I'm not the only one whose not optimistic." Nessie was saying, and if I opened my eyes I knew exactly what look she was giving Jasper. And his answering smile. "They will, Nessie. Edward and Alice are both 150 years old and will not give up that easily." Jasper told her. "Its 2051, and you are 43 years old, and Edward is 150. You would get it before him, and you wouldn't make it. Feel lucky you are still alive." His words were sharp, but I saw the meaning.

I sat up. "Mom!" Nessie smothered me. "When did you get here? I turned to Jasper. "How long have I been....... under?" Nessie looked up at him, waiting. "20 minutes on her, talking non stop." He grinned at her. She stuck her tongue out. "This is not how I expected vampires ages 200 and 43 to act. Maybe you really are 20 and 17 at heart." I smiled, knowing it would be a serious mood again. I was correct. "Mom, is it true? Will dad be okay?" I had no answer for her. "Edward called, Bella. Alice did catch it from those nomads, and he got it from her. This disease is like a waiting bomb, every time it sets off it leave nothing but destruction. Once it gets in a house it leaves a death zone. Carlisle called from the hospital, he has it as well. Not coming home until he finds a cure, _if_he does. We have instructions, the same from both of them. No one leaves, we hunt one time a month, and we only hunt the biggest healthiest animals. Nessie needs to go now." She left, knowing the urgengy of it.

As soon as she was gone panic hit. "Will it really last _that_ long?"

"Yes Bells, I belive it will. And Alice, according to Edward, has already let the mental part of the disease take over. Shes loony. Bella, please promise me you and Nessie will stay out f town, you are my life now. Rose and Emmett are going to Voulterra to see if the castle is sterile, and Esme saud she would go along. Promise me. To be safe. You are my life now. Edwards orders as well, follow them for_ us._ He loves you, but wants you tro listen to Alice." He grabbed my hand. "It is okay." He assured. "Jaser, if this disease will kill vampires as well as humans, Nessie will not survive. It takes humans in 2 days, and vampires in what like a week? If she gets it, she has a life expectanc of like 5 days, Jasper. 5 days. If one of the animals has it she gets, shes gone in 5 days. What if Carlisle doesn't make it home? What if we're lleft alone, our family dead and us left to wait for death. Alice and Edward won't make it alone, we know that. Edward panics, we all know, and Alice is already too loopy to control herself. " Something he had said hit me. "Alice knew, She knew she was going to get it one way or another, and the best way to stop it was to leave. She had two visions, didn't she? One she died at home, one she died from the nomads alone. She did it to save us." He nodded.

I sensed we were not alone. Looking up, I saw Nessie standing in the doorway, eyes full of tears.


	3. The solution

**a/n still needs a name! so does the disease. symptoms in ch. 3. Nessie's point of view./**

Tears. So many tears. Around the girl in the mirrors eyes were red._Oh, that's me. _I thought bitterly. I heard everything the said, all my fears had been acknowledged. I shouldn't believe _my mom _was really with her _uncle Jasper_. He has guarded over me the most of all of them, except my parents and occasionally Rosalie. Had been _married_ to Aunt Alice for over 90 years. Now he was with her mother. The worst thing was _Edward _gave them permission. "Hes really going to die." I said out loud. I was afraid. No one answered. While her mom and Jasper explained what she had just heard, all she could think of was E.J., her adopted son. The day her father told her no kids was clear as every memory since birth. 2 years ago, her dad had said she could not have kids. The death risk was to good. Bella, being smart, suggested orphaned newborn adoption. I did, that very day. We named him Edward Jacob, (E.J.) because that would have been my name as a boy.

"Mom? What about Edward Jacob? Jake can't take care of him! A La Push girl had died, and E.J. will not be next." Jasper shook his head no. I ran for the door and he grabbed for me, but I was second fastest in the coven. "I'm going to save my family! I'm sorry mom!" I was at Jacobs within the minute. Ugh. The place smells of death. Jacob wasn't here, but the house stunk of the disease. Tears blurred my vision. E.J. was dead. Jacob was gone. I didn't stop to check the bedrooms, I knew Billy was most likely dead, and Jacob was most likely with the pack, safe.

_Edward is dying. E.J. is dead. Jacob is gone. Alice may be under by now. All my family is gone to Volterra, and my mom is all I have besides Uncle Jasper. I can't go into town without fear of death._ The sad realization of my life made the tears worse. I ran into the main house and sanitized myself, then took a shower and changed my clothes.

"Mom." I said through my sobs, which had not stopped.

**Bella's point of view**

I cant believe her. She just left us alone waiting to see if she made it home sick. "Mom." She was sobbing uncontrolably, and couldnt even lift her hand to tell the what was wrong. He was sending her waves of calm and trying to put her to sleep, but nothing worked. "Ness, please. Just your hand." She reluctantly held it out.

_I was at Jacobs within the minute. Ugh. The place smells of death. Jacob wasn't here, but the house stunk of the disease. Tears blurred my vision. E.J. was dead. Jacob was gone. I didn't stop to check the bedrooms, I knew Billy was most likely dead, and Jacob was most likely with the pack, safe._ _Edward is dying. E.J. is dead. Jacob is gone. Alice may be under by now. All my family is gone to Volterra, and my mom is all I have besides Uncle Jasper. I can't go into town without fear of death._ _The sad realization of my life made the tears worse. I ran into the main house and sanitized myself, then took a shower and changed my clothes. _

"Nessie, it doesnt have to be that way." I pulled Jasper over. "No, I get enough from her emotions. No contact, sorry Nessie. Everything will be okay." He looked at me, mouthing the word 'numb' and waiting to see what I'd say. I nodded. "Her room."

Her room was beautiful, a sky blue with darm bule comforter, funranture, and curtains. She got the idea from what Alice had said about what Edward thought of the color on me. _Alice....... Edward....... Jacob...... Charlie Renee ... the pack....... Quil and Claires baby........ Sam and Emilys daughters.... Billy.......... Angela.... Ben... their child._ Everyone I knew. Dead or gone to be safe.

After seeing to it Renesmee was asleep, Jasper and I went to me and Ed- _my_ room. It was still, and Jasper looked uncomfertable. "Living room?" I smiled weakly. I loved the fact he was keeping the pain away. "Nessie's room. I want to keep her asleep until we hear from anyone." As if on cue, my phone rang. "Hello?" I shouted. "Bella, relax. We are in Volterra now and the disease is not in the castle. You Nessie, Edward, Jasper, E.J., and Alice can come. Jacob as well." I let out a small sob.

"Esme, I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this. Edward and Alice never came home. They are sick, and Alice is almost gone, Edward says. E.J. was dead when Nesie wnt back for him. Jacob is gone. As well as Carlisle, no word." I heard her repeat what I had said lifelessly. "Come. Don't go through the mountains. Stay in dry places." She hung up.

We started to pack when Jasper reminded me we would be running and swimming. "We can ditch it by the water. But Nessie will have to take breaks." If I were human I would be crying de4spite Jaspers powers.

"Isle Esme." He said. "Isle Esme is empty. Call Esme back while I pack and have her meet us there." He ran off to pack.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**IM AWAY FROM A COMPUTER AT THE MOMENT, **

**BUT CHAPTER 3 IS WRITTEN AND ALL, JUST NOT IN THE COMPUTER!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOYAL REVIEWERS!!!**


	5. dum dum dummm

I could have really slapped myself across the face. Isle Esme was the most obvious choice of safe places, so untouched by human life.

"M-mom? Wheres Jasper? Phone."

I gasped. "Is it Edward?" I wanted to grab the phone. "Jasper!" she shrieked. "What?" He snapped into the phone seconds later.

"Ah. I see. So, do we risk it? Well, I will, but the-"

"What?" he dropped the phone. "Pack!" he barked to Nessie. She, as unused to of this behavior as I, jumped.

Jasper loped from the room. "Jasper?" he had his head leaned on the wall.

It really is strange how fast things can change.

"She forgot....everything. No memory of the last 60 or so years. Edward doesn't remember Forks. Alice went all flirty with him. Carlisle wants us."

"Edward.... forgot.. me... and Nessie?" I stuttered. He nodded.

"The vaccine won't work if you don't have it, so we have to be careful. Don't tell Nessie, there may still be hope they will remember when they see us. I just wanted to warn you in case........."

"In case they don't remember." I sighed. "All packed. But where are they at?" he groaned. "They were coming here but the hospital in La Push was abandoned awhile ago."

I must have looked devastated. "But some Quilettes did live, they hid out in the mountains up high, where germs can't be." I thought about this for a few moments.

"Can't we go up in the mountains? We could have saved so many, Jazz."He snorted. "Too many people already up there. When Billy said old Quil was dead they all left."

"Too late for Jacob." he shook his head, frowning. "He stayed to see if Nessie would come back."

"But he knew she wouldn't! He knew she had to stay here!" I screamed. "Bella, why don't you-"

"Bella!" After so long it sounded like the voice of an angel. "Edward." I breathed. My knees were too weak to keep me up. He grabbed my waist to steady me.

"Why are you here?" Jasper snapped. He sounded really far away.

"To get my family." Edward said curtly. "Alice is outside." Jasper laughed.

"So? You left for no reason. She left. She didn't want me. _You_ didn't want Bella. The only reason she's in your arms is I'm making it so she can't feel pain. Been doing it since you left."

"What?" Jasper looked at me, still fuming. "You would have given up long ago with out me." Edward growled.

"Stop!" I shrieked. "Edward! Stop growling! Jasper, stop messing with me!" I bit my was unreal. I felt so much anger towards Edward and Alice, so much pain for Jacob and E.J., and something I didn't know for Jasper. "Stop it Jasper." Edward groaned and let me go. A gasp flew from my lips. I wasn't expecting that.

If I were human my heart would be beating out of my chest right now. Jasper puled me closer, a smile playing at his lips.

"Why us? Why me?" I whispered. "Bella. I don't even know. Promise me that we'll never be like them."

"Promise." We sat in silence for a few moments. The house felt like a crypt to me now. I can't take it. "Jasper, do you like me?" It was random and unnecessary, but I wanted to know.

"Y-yes, Bella." I leaned on him. "How did Edward remember me?"

"Who knows. How did Alice forget me?" I sighed. My love for Edward and Alice was gone. They were just names now, just as Jasper and I were just names to them. Jacob was dead. My family was dead.

"Jasper."

"What?" he said curiously. "We're moving. Me, you, and Nessie. Moving." I stood up. "Nessie!"

"We're moving." I smiled brightly. "We get to leave for awhile. We don't have any connections in the Continental U.S. anymore."

"But but but Dad and Alice and grandpa Carlisle......."

"We don't need them. They don't even remember us. We can just move." Nessie ran out. "I'll pack."

"Jasper, how bad would it be to stay a bit with the Volturri?"

"Bad. But bearable if we could hunt animals still. But what about Isle Esme?"

"Edward will think of it. He would never think we would go to the Volturri. I used to be deathly afraid of them."

"Then to Volterra it is. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie will be there anyway. We get the majority of our family back."

"Yes. Lets go."


	6. Its over!

I could have really slapped myself across the face. Isle Esme was the most obvious choice of safe places, so untouched by human life.

"M-mom? Wheres Jasper? Phone."

I gasped. "Is it Edward?" I wanted to grab the phone.

"Jasper!" she shrieked.

"What?" He snapped into the phone seconds later.

"Ah. I see. So, do we risk it? Well, I will, but the-"

"What?" he dropped the phone.

"Pack!" he barked to Nessie. She, as unused to of this behavior as I, jumped.

Jasper loped from the room.

"Jasper?" he had his head leaned on the wall.

It really is strange how fast things can change.

"She forgot....everything. No memory of the last 60 or so years. Edward doesn't remember Forks. Alice went all flirty with him. Carlisle wants us."

"Edward.... forgot.. me... and Nessie?" I stuttered. He nodded.

"The vaccine won't work if you don't have it, so we have to be careful. Don't tell Nessie, there may still be hope they will remember when they see us. I just wanted to warn you in case........."

"In case they don't remember." I sighed. "All packed. But where are they at?"

he groaned. "They were coming here but the hospital in La Push was abandoned awhile ago."

I must have looked devastated.

"But some Quilettes did live, they hid out in the mountains up high, where germs can't be." I thought about this for a few moments.

"Can't we go up in the mountains? We could have saved so many, Jazz."He snorted.

"Too many people already up there. When Billy said old Quil was dead they all left."

"Too late for Jacob." he shook his head, frowning.

"He stayed to see if Nessie would come back."

"But he knew she wouldn't! He knew she had to stay here!" I screamed.

"Bella, why don't you-"

"Bella!" After so long it sounded like the voice of an angel.

"Edward." I breathed. My knees were too weak to keep me up. He grabbed my waist to steady me.

"Why are you here?" Jasper snapped. He sounded really far away.

"To get my family." Edward said curtly. "Alice is outside."

Jasper laughed.

"So? You left for no reason. She left. She didn't want me. _You_ didn't want Bella. The only reason she's in your arms is I'm making it so she can't feel pain. Been doing it since you left."

"What?" I yelled.

Jasper looked at me, still fuming. "You would have given up long ago with out me."

Edward growled.

"Stop!" I shrieked. "Edward! Stop growling! Jasper, stop messing with me!" I bit my lip. It was unreal. I felt so much anger towards Edward and Alice, so much pain for Jacob and E.J., and something I didn't know for Jasper.

"Stop it Jasper." Edward groaned and let me go. I don't need to se what she would have been like." he left.

A gasp flew from my lips. I wasn't expecting that.

If I were human my heart would be beating out of my chest right now. Jasper puled me closer, a smile playing at his lips.

"Why us? Why me?" I whispered.

"Bella. I don't even know. Promise me that we'll never be like them."

"Promise." We sat in silence for a few moments. The house felt like a crypt to me now. I can't take it. "Jasper, do you like me?" It was random and unnecessary, but I wanted to know.

"Y-yes, Bella." I leaned on him.

"How did Edward remember me?"

"Who knows. How did Alice forget me?"

I sighed. My love for Edward and Alice was gone. They were just names now, just as Jasper and I were just names to them. Jacob was dead. My family was dead.

"Jasper."

"What?" he said curiously.

"We're moving. Me, you, and Nessie. Moving." I stood up. "Nessie!"

"We're moving." I smiled brightly. "We get to leave for awhile. We don't have any connections in the Continental U.S. anymore."

"But but but Dad and Alice and grandpa Carlisle......."

"We don't need them. They don't even remember us. We can just move."

"I'll pack." Nessie ran out.

"Jasper, how bad would it be to stay a bit with the Volturri?"

"Bad. But bearable if we could hunt animals still. But what about Isle Esme?"

"Edward will think of it. He would never think we would go to the Volturri. I used to be deathly afraid of them."

"Then to Volterra it is. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie will be there anyway. We get the majority of our family back."

"Yes. Lets go." I couldn't help grinning while we helped Nessie pack.

I was happy. I was going to see my living family, in the sense of the word. The ones I cared about are alive.

"Jasper?" I said after a minute of packing.

"Yes?" he set down the bag he was carrying to the door.

"Are you screwing with my emotions?" I asked.

"No?" he said, raising one eyebrow.

"I love you." I whispered, then walked out. Before I was in the next room strong arms were around me.

"Really? You're emotions are like a... blank slate." He said. Then, more quietly, "I love you too."

"Why does life have to be so painful? My heart doesn't beat, yet it repeatedly breaks." I stifled a sob. It felt like I was cheating on Edward, and back stabbing Alice.

"What?" He sat dowqn on the couch, pulling me onto his lap. "Explain."

"I feel like a backstabbing, cheating whore."

"You're not. I would never fall in love with a whore. And I love you." Jasper said. I leaned my head back on his shoulder.

"I believe you for now. But when this all sinks in, you'll change your mind like Edward did."

But for once, I felt at ease in Jasper's arms, unlike before.

Could I really be only remembering my feelings from last night?  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**It's over!!! I'm ending it here with a sweet ending.**

**Who wants a sequel?**

**If so, I'll work on it.**

**But it won't be up for a bit.**

**Review and you get to sit on Jspers lap.**

**[;**

**Ha Ha.**


End file.
